Chapter 058
Despair (絶望, Zetsubō) is the 58th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page We see Sei Sakuraoka wearing a tight fighting singlet that accentuates her breasts, as well as Gantz suit gloves while holding an x-gun up in the air next to her face. Her braided ponytail is seen being swooped in the air. This image is similar to the promotional poster for the film Lara Croft Tomb Raider. Synopsis The chapter begins with the new group of individuals chanting prayers at the command of Musō Tokugawa. Kei Kurono them asks Kei Kishimoto if thinks worked out after she left his apartment, which she confirms, and after Masaru Kato expresses confusion after Kishimoto says this, she admits that she was staying at his house. In the process, however, she states that she actually wanted to stay with Masaru and that the only reason she stayed with Kurono was because she had his student handbook on hand. This distresses Kurono, and he walks through a doorway past Sadayo Suzumura to lean over a counter and begin crying. Kiyoshi Miyafuji then begins to express scepticism over the idea that they are dead, as they can clearly see the Tokyo tower, they have their phones and can feel their breaths, although Musō dismisses all of this, stating that it only appears that way because of the memories of his past self. It then cuts to Sei Sakuraoka walking up to Kurono while he is crying, expressing surprise for a brief moment, before asking him whether a door she is pointing at is the door to the bathroom. He states that he doesn't know and when she tries to turn the doorknob it doesn't move, confusing her. It then briefly cuts to Miyafuji who questions why they need a cell phone in the afterlife and why he can't open the door outside. It transitions back to Sei and Kurono, with Sei asking him if he is an Otaku due to the Gantz suit that he is wearing. Kurono denies it several times and its cuts back once again to the main room where the new members are chanting prayers. Masaru states that the ball is about to play exercise music, earning beratement from the new members until the music begins playing, causing Masaru to say to Musō that he knows what is going to happen more that he does. It cuts back to Sei and Kurono, with the former stating that she is with him because it is boring in the other room after he asks, and when he tells her to elaborate further, she states that she believes that he is cute, shocking him. In the main room, the ball displays its classic phrase, "J00r l1v3s ha\/e 3|\|d3d. H0w j00 uZe j00r n3w l1v3s 1s 3n1r3lY vp 2 m3. Th4+'5 th3 th30ry, 4nyw4yz."(Your lives have ended. How you use your new lives is entirely up to me. That's the theory, anyways." The chapter ends with Sei stating that seeing Kurono crying may have touched her a bit. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akitoshi Okazaki *Yuta Kondo *Tomashiro Jiro *Juzo Togo *JJ *Shunichi Ike *Sei Sakuraoka *Kiyoshi Miyafuji *Musō Tokugawa *Masaru Kato *Kei Kishimoto *Kei Kurono *Masanobu Hojo *Sadayo Suzumura *Rice Arc Navigation